Traditional gutters trap and accumulate debris from trees, animals and other sources. Accumulated debris severely reduces the ability of gutters to properly transfer water from the roof of a structure to locations away from the foundation of the structure, thereby defeating the fundamental purpose of gutters. Also, debris accumulation necessitates periodic maintenance to remove the debris and return the gutters to operational condition.
Various attempts have been made to alleviate debris accumulation in gutters. Each attempt, however, has provided either expensive, impractical designs or fails to provide systems easily and securely integrated with respect to standard, existing gutters.
Each of the following patents either failed to propose a gutter protector capable of maintaining a uniform space between the protector and a standard gutter, or proposed expensive, complicated, or impractical spacing methods: U.S. Pat. Nos. 603,611 to Nye; 2,669,950 to Bartholomew; 4,404,775 to Demartini; 4,435,925 to Jefferys; 4,493,588 to Duffy; 4,497,146 to Demartini; 4,796,390 to Demartini; and 5,016,404 to Briggs. For example, the device proposed by Demartini in his '775 patent either provides no manner for maintaining a constant water flow passage between the device and gutter, or requires a separate, complicated support bracket.
The following patents failed to propose a gutter protector capable of adequately protecting the gutter from debris accumulation: U.S. Pat. Nos. 546,042 to Van Horn; 836,012 to Cassen; 891,405 to Cassens; 2,672,832 to Goetz; 4,455,791 to Elko et al; 4,604,837 to Beam; 4,757,649 to Vahldieck; and 5,181,350 to Meckstroth. For example, the device proposed by Van Horn in the '042 patent would trap debris where the shield meets the gutter, thereby preventing water flow into the gutter.
Therefore, there is a great and thus far unsatisfied demand for an inexpensive, uncomplicated, and effective gutter protector for use with standard gutters.